Tags and tag clouds have at least two functions: 1) describing web content, and 2) locating web content. In describing content, users can browse through a website and “tag” content that appeals to them (e.g., web pages, pictures, video, etc). In some instances, users upload and tag their own content, so others can find it. To facilitate tagging, websites may provide users with a graphical user interface (GUI) through which they can apply tags to content. In some instances, users can apply multiple tags to the same content and they can post reviews of the content.